Sleepover!
by worldcontrol9000
Summary: Kamila is having her friend Amelie over for a sleepover! The two friends have a fun night planned, and they'll be all alone too! But what happens when Amelie takes this chance to sneak a peek at one of her mom's "romance novels" that she swiped from her desk?


_Author's note: This fanfic takes place after the events of the main game. This will be smut! Be warned! I'm choosing to believe that Amelie and Kamila still become friends in one way or another after the timeline is changed. I don't own Ghost Trick or the characters, don't like don't read, etc. Enjoy!_

A knock sounded on the door. Kamila leapt up and rushed to answer it. Opening it, she revealed a young girl in an ornate blue dress, her blonde hair in twintails draping down to her shoulders.

"Amelie!" yelped Kamila gleefully. The two girls hugged each other and jumped up and down cheering. "You're right on time! I just finished making the popcorn. This is gonna be so fun!"

"Don't I know it," said Amelie, grinning. "I can't believe my mother actually agreed to let me sleep over at your house! She can be _such_ a spoilsport."

"Well, you know Lynne, she always gets her way with people. She's the best big sister ever!"

"I won't argue with that," Amelie replied, tossing herself onto the couch. Kamila plopped down next to her and reached for the remote. Amelie couldn't help but notice the sweet scent coming from her hair.

"Hey, did you get a new shampoo or something? Your hair smells really nice."

"Oh, yeah, I just got a peach scented one the other day. Do you really think it smells nice? My dad said it was too strong for him."

"It smells great Kamila," said Amelie. "Speaking of your dad, where is he?"

Kamila turned on the TV and started scrolling through the channels. "He's working late tonight. He has a big case that he's working on. My mom's working too, her boss wanted her to take an overtime shift. Aww man," she groaned. "The movie won't start for another two hours!" She turned to look at Amelie. "What are we gonna do until then?"

A devious grin spread across Amelie's face. From a pocket on her dress, she whipped out a folded stack of papers. "We can check out this draft I swiped from my mom's stories!"

"What?! You stole that from your mom?"

"Relax, I'm just borrowing it," said Amelie. "Aren't you curious about what she writes about? She never tells us what's in them, just that they're 'romance novels.'"

Kamila thought for a moment. "Well," she said. "It _does_ sound kind of fun, in a sneaky thief-y way. I guess it couldn't hurt to look, as long as you promise to put it back when you go back home tomorrow."

"Great," said Amelie, unfolding the stack and setting it on the coffee table between them. "Now let's see what this is all about. 'The Promiscuous Politician and her Sultry Secretary.' Huh, I'm not sure what those words mean. Do you know?"

Kamila shook her head.

"Alright, well let's keep going. 'The senator sat at her desk. She was flipping through her paperwork. It was a stormy night and she was up to her neck in work to do.…'" Amelie gave a big huff. "This is really boring. I'm almost glad my mother keeps these away from us."

"Maybe it gets better?" said Kamila. "Oh, i have an idea! Why don't we act out the story ourselves? That might be more fun."

Amelie smiled. "That's a great idea! Ok, since it was your idea, you choose which you want to be first; do u want to be the senator, or the secretary?"

"I think I wanna be the senator," said Kamila. "I don't wanna have to work for you again after we played 'office job' that time."

"Fair enough," said Amelie, shrugging and shooting a mischievous grin at her friend. "I wouldn't want to work for me either. Guess I'm the secretary then. But let's skip ahead to where something good happens." She flipped several pages into the story.

"Ok, let's start here. Heh-hem," she said as she cleared her throat. "'Oh Madam senator, you look so lovely tonight! That dress brings out the color of your eyes.'"

"Hee-hee!" Kamila giggled. "'Oh my secretary, I thank you dearly for your compliment, but I could not hold a candle to your beauty!'" Kamila gazed into Amelie's eyes, feigning a look of deep passion. Amelie couldn't stifle her laughter any longer and started giggling. The two girls began to laugh together at the silliness of the story.

"Ok, ok," said Amelie, wiping tears of joy from her eyes. "'Oh Madam, I love you so! Please, let me kiss you!'" The two girls paused in their laughter, blinking at each other. Each noticed a light blush come up in the other's cheeks.

"Umm…" said Kamila, chuckling nervously. "Maybe we should skip that part?"

Amelie kept silent, looking at Kamila. She gazed back, not breaking the silence. Kamila noticed Amelie's face was slowly moving closer. She noticed the brilliant blue of her eyes. She noticed the faint scent of her perfume. Meanwhile, Amelie was noticing the beautiful color of Kamila's purple hair. She noticed how cute the shape of her chin was.

At the same time, both girls noticed the incredible softness of the other's lips against their own. They each felt as their tongues touched the other girl's, felt the way their tongues danced together. As they broke the kiss, they realized that Amelie had pushed Kamila onto her back on the couch and was looking over her. Suddenly realizing what she was doing, Amelie jumped back.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know what I was doing!" she cried as she tried to hide the furious blush on her face by burying her head in her hands.

Kamila sat back up, feeling a blush bloom on her own face. "It's ok Amelie. Th-that was actually… really nice." Amelie peered out from between her fingers.

"R-Really? You aren't… upset?" she asked meekly.

"No!" said Kamila, a bit too loud. "No, I'm not. It felt kind of weird at first, but I, um... I actually kind of liked it…." she trailed off, glancing away from the girl in front of her.

Amelie shifted in her seat. Slowly, she removed her hands from her face, allowing Kamila to see the still-fiery blush. "I liked it too…" she said shakily. "Maybe my mom's writing isn't so bad after all. We could… keep going, if you want?" She gave Kamila a strange look mixing hope, anxiety, and, to Kamila's surprise, passion.

"I… I do want to keep going," said Kamila. "But Amelie?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Can we, um, use our own names instead of 'senator' and 'secretary?'"

Amelie blinked, then gave Kamila a small, shy grin. "O-Of course we can." She looked back down at the page.

"Oh Miss Kamila," she said. "Your kiss is as perfect as you are."

"My dear Amelie," said Kamila. "I am simply enamored by your romance. Please…." Kamila trailed off.

"What's wrong?" asked Amelie. Kamila swallowed hard.

"Th-This next line. It says, 'Please take me.' You don't think that means…?" she looked at Amelie and saw her starting wide-eyed at the pages.

"Oh my gosh…. I had no idea my mom wrote this stuff. Th-This is a-" she lowered her voice to a whisper, even though they were the only two around. "A _sex_ story." The two girls blushed a deep shade of red and averted their eyes from the pages and each other. They turned to peek at each other and accidentally locked eyes. They sat in silence for another few minutes. Kamila was the first to break the silence once again.

"Um…. Amelie?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Would you… like to keep going?" asked Kamila shyly.

Amelie stared in shock. She was silent for a long while, during which Kamila thought her heart would beat out of her chest. Finally, Amelie spoke.

"Actually, I would," she said in a small voice.

The two girls stared at each other once again, before Kamila leaned in and kissed Amelie. They held the kiss for what seemed like an eternity, feeling each other's mouths with their tongues, learning all the shapes and curves of each. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, both seeing their own passion reflected back at them. Amelie let out a nervous giggle.

"Um… Kamila? I'm kinda nervous."

"I am too," Kamila admitted. "I'll go first, then you'll go. Ok?"

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that."

Kamilad smiled shyly and took hold of the bottom of her dress. Before she could hesitate, she pulled it up and off in one quick move, her eyes squeezed shut as she waited for Amelie's reaction. When she heard none, she opened an eye slightly to see Amelie starting openly, gazing at her body with her face almost completely red. Amelie took in the sight of her friend's nearly nude body. She wore a white training bra and white panties, both of which were slightly see-through. Her midriff was slightly pudgy, yet still had a good amount of muscle. Her thighs were long and slender. Amelie caught herself trying to imagine what was hiding underneath the garments, and glanced up at Kamila's face. Kamila gave her a little wink, which made Amelie even more flustered.

"It's your turn now, Amelie," she said in surprisingly seductive voice.

Amelie started, her blush deepening. She gingerly took hold of her skirts and slowly raised them up. Kamila took in Amelie's body as it was revealed, beginning with her shapely thighs, moving on to her pink panties, then to her toned midriff, and suddenly stopping right before her chest. Amelie held her dress in place, poised to remove it, but hesitating.

"Amelie? Are you alright?" asked Kamila.

"... I'm not wearing a bra," Amelie said, averting her eyes from Kamila's gaze. "Mine are too small to wear one."

Kamila touched her friend's arm. "I can show you mine first if you want." Amelie nodded. Kamila reached behind her and unhooked her training bra. Cupping her hands in front of her, she caught it as it fell off her body, allowing her small breasts to hang free. Amelie stared for a moment, noticing Kamila's hardened nipples and suddenly longing to feel them. She took a deep breath and pulled her dress off the rest of the way, showing off her flat chest with two perfect mounds standing erect on it. Kamila stared at the beautiful pink buttons that were her friend's nipples, her mouth hanging open. Before she could catch herself, a line of drool dripped from the corner of her mouth. Kamila clapped a hand to her mouth, hoping Amelie hadn't seen, yet knowing she had by the embarrassed look on her face.

"U-Um… y-you can touch, i-if you want…?"

Kamila shivered, from nerves or excitement she couldn't tell. She scooted closer to Amelie on the couch until their bodies we're nearly pressing against each other. She raised a hand to Amelie's chest and cupped one of her tiny breasts. It felt firm, yet there was also a softness and squishiness to it. Amelie squirmed under Kamila's touch, letting out a heavy breath, almost a pant really. Kamlia continued feeling up her chest. She rubbed her thumbs over her nipples, eliciting a gasp from the small blonde.

"Are you ok?" asked Kamila fearfully. "Did that hurt?"

"N-No, not at all. It… it felt good actually. _Really_ good."

"Do you want me to keep going?"

Amelie nodded. Feeling emboldened, Kamila was struck with an idea. She rubbed Amelie's nipples again, making her let loose another gasp and toss her head back. While Amelie was looking away, Kamila brought her head down to her chest and caught one if her nipples her mouth, at the same time taking the other nipple between her finger and thumb and squeezing lightly.

The effect on Amelie was instant; she gasped and gave a high pitched moan. Kamila swirled her tongue around Amelie's nipple, brushing her teeth against it and pulling on it with her lips, all the while massaging the other with her fingers.

"Ah! K-Kamila! Don't stop! Ah! Ah!"

Her moans came in time with Kamila's light pinches and bites on Amelie's sensitive pink mounds. As Kamila attacked her chest, she felt something building up inside her, near her belly.

"K-Kamila, s-something's c-c-coming…!"

"Huh?" said Kamila. Or rather, she tried to say, but it was rather difficult will Amelie's nipple still in her mouth. The sudden vocalization was too much for Amelie's sensitive mound, and she gave a loud scream as she reached her climax. Her juices soaked through her panties and onto the couch, leaving a large wet splotch on both pieces of fabric.

Kamila stopped her assault on Amelie's small chest. "What was _that?_ " she inquired.

Amelie blushed and put a hand to her mouth. "I think it's called an 'orgasm,'" she muttered.

"Oh!" exclaimed Kamila suddenly, smacking her fist down onto her palm and making Amelie jump. "That's what they call 'cumming' right?"

Amelie blinked. "Uh, yeah. How did you know that?"

Kamila blinked back and a blush spread across her face. "Oh, well, I, um, I may have 'researched,' uh, s-sex stuff before. J-Just to find out about it!" she cried, holding her hands up in surrender. "I-I'm not some kind of p-pervert or something!"

A devilish smile grew on Amelie's face. She leaned in close to Kamila's flustered face. "Reeeeeally?" she drawled. "You just 'researched' it, huh? That's pretty surprising. You're pretty skillful for someone who just 'researched' it. It's almost like you _practiced_ it."

Kamila's eyes widened. "W-Whaaaaaat?! N-No way! I-I didn't-! I wouldn't-!" She held her hands to her face, trying to cover the blush that incriminated her.

"Oh, I think you _did_ ," said Amelie seductively. "In fact, I think you may know a bit _more_ than you're letting on." As she spoke, Ameline gently pushed Kamila onto her back, pinning her arms down with her hands and gazing down into her friend's embarrassed face.

"W-what are you doing Amelie?"

"Well, _you_ made me scream, now _I'm_ returning the favor," Amelie whispered to her prey. Kamila swallowed hard, but couldn't suppress a frightened grin.

"W-Well then," she said shakily. "I-It looks like I don't have a choice, huh?"

"Nope," said Amelie before planting a kiss on Kamila's lips, feeling as their chests pressed together. This time, however, Amelie made sure to dominate the kiss, pushing her tongue into Kamila's mouth and feeling the every inch of the inside. Breaking the kiss and still holding Kamila's arms hostage, she scooted down her body, trailing kisses along her neck and collarbone. Stopping at her breasts, she took up the same attack Kamila had employed on her, taking one nipple in her mouth and massaging the other with her hand. The difference here was Kamila's slightly fuller form, which Amelie's small hands couldn't grasp entirely. Still, she was able to do the job, as evidenced by Kamila's moans and shrieks.

"Ah! Oh, yes! Amelie, yes! Suck them harder! Pinch my nipples! Oh, _fuck!_ Yes, _yes!_ "

Amelie paused in her onslaught. "My my, what a dirty mouth you have," she teased. "Remind me again, _who_ isn't a pervert again?" She gave Kamila an innocent look.

"N-No, I'm not a pervert!" she cried, embarrassment returning to her face. "I swear, I'm noaaaaaaaah-!" She cut off into a moan and arched her back as Amelie grabbed her nipple in her teeth and carefully yanked it.

"Oh well, that's too bad," Amelie said in mock disappointment, pulling away from Kamila's chest. "If you _were_ a pervert, you would enjoy me toying with you like this. I guess I'll just stop then…."

"N-No! Don't stop!"

"No? Well, you know what I want to hear then."

"I-I, I-I'm a p-per- aaaahhhhh!"

As she spoke, Amelie slipped a hand between her legs, running her fingers on the growing wet spot.

"Huh? What was that sweetie? I don't think I heard you," taunted Amelie, pushing a finger slightly into Kamila's opening through her panties.

"Ah! Ahhhh! I-I'm a-! Ah! Kyah!"

"I can't heaaaar yoooou," said Amelie in a singsong voice through a big smile.

"Ah! I'm a pervert! A big pervert! I'm a lewd girl and I want you to make me cum! Touch me! Touch my pussy! Ah! Yes!"

Amelie's smile widened. "Alright, my little pervert," she said in a sultry voice. "You won't be needing _these_ then."

Amelie slipped Kamila's panties down her legs, pulling them off and bringing them to her face. Not stopping her caressing of Kamila's pussy, she gave them a deep sniff.

"Ah, what a lovely scent," she breathed. "Would you like to smell yourself?" She didn't wait for an answer before holding the panties over her face.

"Ahhh, it's good, it's good! M-My scent is amazing!"

"Glad we agree, sweetie," said Amelie. "But now, it's time for the main event."

Amelie got off the couch, to Kamila's dismay. But before she could say anything, she was left speechless as she watched Amelie drop her own panties to her ankles, kicking them away before climbing back into the couch. Amelie twisted around, situating herself so her face was above Kamila's pussy, while her own pussy was directly above Kamila's face. Amelie examined Kamila's pussy; her bush had been allowed to grow out, but the wild purple hair was well tended, soft and lush like the hair on Kamila's head. Meanwhile, Kamila was, very shyly, checking out Amelie's pussy. To her immense shock, the blonde hair was neatly trimmed into an arrow pointing to her opening, which was currently spread out in her face.

"Alright Kamila," said Amelie. "I bet I don't need to tell you what to do noooooooohhhhh-!" A moan escaped from Amelie's mouth as Kamila grabbed her by the waist and pulled her pussy to her mouth, immediately swirling her tongue around the opening. For a moment, Amelie could do nothing but gasp and moan, but she regained her senses enough to bring her lips to meet Kamila's lower lips, pulling them into a different kind of kiss. As they delved into each other's depths, they elicited moans and gasps from each other, in turn stimulating each other even further and turning each other on even more.

Amelie licked Kamila's folds elegantly, being sure to get into every crevice and lapping up all the juices sent flowing from within. Putting her first two fingers in her mouth to moisten them, she slipped them into Kamila's hole and began pumping them in and out, drawing a satisfying "Kyaaah!" from her. While spreading her lips with her fingers, she noticed, to her delight, Kamila's clitoris. She leaned in close to the little pearl and gave it an experimental flick with her tongue. The effect was immense; immediately, Kamila arched her back and let out a small shriek. Amelie grinned to herself and redoubled her efforts, fingering twice as hard and latching her lips around Kamila's clit. Kamila's moans and shrieks increased in volume, until finally she let out a scream as she came into Amelie's mouth and onto her fingers. Still, Amelie continued her attack on Kamila's lower regions, bringing Kamila back up into the action.

Kamila, meanwhile, redoubled her own assault on Amelie. Pushing her tongue deep into her folds, she flicked and swirled it around, her technique rough and wild. She soon found Amelie's clit and attacked it with everything she had; using both her mouth and her hands, she licked her pearl, grazed it with her teeth, and finally pinched it between two fingers. Amelie squirmed and squealed, but having already came once, Kamila's efforts weren't enough to set her over the edge. Kamila's nerves began to creep up on her again, but she was struck with inspiration. Pulling Amelie's waist down further, she spread Amelie's cheeks and stuck her tongue in her asshole.

"Gah! K-Kamila! Don't put you mouth th-there! That spot's dirty! Kyaaah!"

Kamila ignored Amelie's pleas and continued exploring her backdoor. As she swirled her tongue around inside Amelie's asshole, she massaged her bottom. In doing so, she came up with a devious idea; experimentally, she spanked Amelie's butt. Amelie shrieked and Kamila felt her walls tighten around her tongue. A plan bloomed in Kamila's head; a plan of revenge. A devilish grin spread across her face. Sitting up, she maneuvered Amelie so her butt lay face up on her lap.

"K-Kamila, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," she said in a singsong tone. "I'm just going to show you how _perverted_ I can be." Amelie gulped and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by another spank and subsequent shriek. Kamila grinned and began to finger Amelie again, this time sliding a finger into her ass as well. She sped up her double fingering technique, making sure to stimulate Amelie as much and as fast as possible. She spanked Amelie again, drawing another shriek from the blonde.

"Ah! K-Kamila! Th-That hurts!"

"Really? That's strange, because you seem to be enjoying it quite a lot," said Kamila.

"N-No way! I'm don't enjoy thaaaaaaah-!"

"I don't know about that," said Kamila, giving her another spank. "You're getting awfully tight down here. I could just _stop_ though, if that's what you want…." She slowed down her hand thrusts.

"W-Wait, no, don't stop now! Keep going! I-I want to cum!"

"Is that so? Well then," she said, resuming her thrusts and spanking her again. "I just need one thing from you before I let you cum. You have to say sorry for making me call myself a pervert, and tell me who the _real_ pervert is while you're at it."

Amelie glanced back at Kamila's face, gulping when she saw the grin spread across it and feeling her heart race even faster, in fear or excitement she couldn't tell. Kamila brought her hand down on Amelie's butt again, and the smaller girl let out yet another shriek.

"Ok, ok! I'm- ah! I-I'm- ah! I'm so-sorry! Y-You aren't the pervert, I am! I-It's me! Ah! Me, I'm the pervert- ah!"

"Good," said Kamila. "You've earned this then." She suddenly pushed all four fingers into Amelie's pussy and wriggled them into her sensitive folds, sending a shock through Amelie and making her scream as an orgasm rippled through her. Kamila flopped down beside Amelie on the couch, bringing her face close to her friend's and she lay panting and sweating.

"I think we're _both_ perverts," said Kamila before taking hold of Amelie's body and pulling her into a deep kiss. The small blonde perked up enough to wrestle Kamila's tongue with her own, narrowly being beaten out. As her spoils, Kamila explored Amelie's mouth, making herself familiar with every inch. She broke the kiss and lay gazing into her partner's eyes. Amelie gazed back, very aware of the fact that their bodies were pressing against each other in a lazy hug.

"Kamila?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I think I'm in love with you," said Amelie with a blush. In turn, a blush spread on Kamila's face, quite a different look from the one she had had only moments before when she had dominated Amelie.

"I… I love you too Amelie," she replied. Amelie blinked, and a flashed a shy smile.

"Um, there's one more thing I wanted to try," said Amelie.

"What is it?"

"Have you heard of scissoring?"

Kamila smiled, a blush still on her face. "Y-Yeah, I have. Let's do it."

The two girls sat up and twisted so they we're facing each other. Amelie lifted a leg up and scooted towards Kamila, who lifted herself up slightly to allow Amelie's other leg to slip beneath her. She lowered herself down and Amelie hooked her raised leg around her back, pulling her closer. When their pussies were a mere inches from each other, they paused and locked eyes.

"Ready?" asked Amelie. Kamila nodded. "Ok, um… 3… 2… 1…."

The two girls slid towards each other, closing the gap. As their pussies collided, they let out little gasps of pleasure. Slowly, Amelie began to grind her hips, sending waves of pleasure through both of them. Kamila gave a sudden thrust, and the two girls gasped as electricity surged through their bodies. They picked up the pace, settling into a rhythm of grinding and thrusting, switching between waves and shocks of pleasure.

"Ah! Amelie! Your pussy is so warm! Ah!"

"Kamila! Ah! I can feel you inside of me!"

"E-Every time your pussy twitches, it goes through my entire body!"

"W-We're becoming one! Ah! Ah!"

"Amelie! I love you! I-I love you!"

"I love you too Kamila! I really do!"

"I-I'm going to cum!"

"M-Me too! L-Let's cum together!"

"O-Ok! Together!"

Clasping each other's hands, the two girls screamed in unison, their juices flooding out and mixing together, leaving their bushes damp and a large wet spot on the couch. The two girls panted and laid back, tired and sweaty. They lay still for a few moments, the silence punctuated only by their heavy breaths. Soon, the two were sitting side by side, their nude bodies leaning against each other, their sweat mingling.

"That was really amazing, huh?" asked Kamila.

"You bet it was," replied Amelie. "You know, that was my first time ever doing something like that." She glanced at Kamila expectantly.

"W-What's that look about? I-It was my first time too! I've never done it before, honest!" cried Kamila, her face once again going red. Amelie laughed.

"That's not what I meant, dummy," she said. "I meant, you took my first time. That means you have to take responsibility."

"H-Huh?"

Amelie scooted in further and rested her head on Kamila's shoulder. "You have to be my girlfriend now, dummy!"

Kamila blinked. Then she started laughing.

"H-Hey! What's so funny about that?" asked Amelie indignantly. Kamila continued laughing, slowly regaining her control.

"Nothing's funny, I was just relieved I didn't have to ask you myself," she said shyly. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Amelie." The smaller girl blushed and covered her face with her hands. Kamila gently pulled her hands away and planted a kiss on her soft lips, pulling her into an embrace at the same time. The held both the kiss and the embrace for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a few moments. They only ended up breaking it when they heard a soft "Meow" come from right in front of them. The two girls started, leaping apart and turning to see where the sound had come from. There on the coffee table was a black cat in a red scarf, sitting in the now empty popcorn bowl.

"Sissel!" exclaimed Kamila. "It's just you. You scared us! And you ate all our popcorn! Have you been watching us the whole time?"

Sissel stared at her and meowed again. He leapt out of the bowl and stalked off down the hall.

"Your cat is really cute," said Amelie. "But I'm actually kinda embarrassed that he may have watched us, um, 'do it.'"

"Yeah, I am too," admitted Kamila. "He seems so much like a person sometimes, but he's just a little kitten. It's not like Lynne or Mom and Dad had seen us."

"Oh my gosh, that would be _so_ embarrassing!"

The two girls giggled. "Yeah, well, we'd better clean up this mess. And, um, probably put our clothes back on too," said Kamila with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Right," said Amelie. "It would be hard to explain if someone saw thi-"

She was cut off by the sound of the door being unlocked. Kamila and Amelie looked at the door and said the latch turn. They turned to each other with looks of shock.

"My room! Clothes! Now!" whispered Kamila loudly. The two nude girls swept their clothes into their arms and dashed down the hall to Kamila's room. The front door opened, revealing a tall woman with fiery red hair.

"Kamila, it's Lynne!" she called out. "I finished working, your dad wanted me to check on you and your friend!"

She stood in the living room and was approached by the black cat.

"Hey Sissel," said Lynne, bending down to scratch the cat behind his ears. "Where's Kamila, huh buddy? She isn't up to any trouble, is she?"

"Trouble? No trouble here Lynne," said Kamila, now in pajamas, as she came out of her room, Amelie following behind her, also clad in pajamas. Kamila ran up and caught Lynne in a hug.

Lynne laughed. "I was just joking. You never cause trouble, and we both know it. How's your little slumber party going? You two do anything fun?"

"Oh you know, we just watched a movie, you know," replied Kamila, a bit too quickly. "Isn't that right Amelie?"

"Y-Yeah! We just watched a movie, nothing too exciting."

"Huh, well, was it any good?" asked Lynne.

"It was fine," said Kamila at the same time as Amelie said "It was alright."

"Hmm. Ok well, sounds like you two are having fun. Don't mind me, I'll just hang out here in the living room," said Lynne as she walked over to the couch. She stopped suddenly.

"Whoa, what happened here?" she asked, pointing at the wet spot the two girls had made.

"I spilled my water!" Amelie said in a near shout. "I'm sorry, I'll clean it up right away!"

"Hey, don't worry about it kid, it's just some water," said Lynne, flipping over the cushion with the wet spot. "Just let it dry and no one will be any wiser."

"Ok, thanks Lynne!" said Kamila. She took Amelie's arm and steered her towards her bedroom.

"We got _so_ lucky," she whispered in Amelie's ear as they entered her room.

"I know right? Thank goodness she thought that was just water." The two girls sat on the bed together.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Kamila. In response, Amelie yawned widely.

"I want to sleep," she said. "Doing it took a lot out of me."

Kamila yawned as well. "Me too. I guess it's time for bed then." She pulled the blankets down from her bed. Amelie stood, shifting slightly from foot to foot.

"Um, where do I sleep?"

Kamila blinked. "With me of course. Isn't that what girlfriends do?"

Amelie stared and blushed. "R-Really?"

A blush stole across Kamila's face. "D-Do you not want to?"

"No! I mean, yes! I do! I just, I wasn't expecting that."

Kamila climbed into the bed. She patted a spot next to her. Amelie walked over and climbed in next to her new girlfriend. The two of them snuggled into the sheets and into each other.

"Goodnight Amelie," whispered Kamila. "I love you."

"Goodnight Kamila. I love you too."

They cuddled up together facing each other. Amelie's head rested between Kamila's head and chest, while Kamila's chin rested on the top of Amelie's head. There they lay, and soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

 _Hey everyone! It's the author! I hope you enjoyed this little smut! I just finished playing Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective for the first time ever and it was a beautiful game. It left me wanting so much more though, so I was inspired to write this piece to show off my favorite ship. Having said that, while I was writing the ending of this fanfic, I suddenly had an idea for a continuation, but the pairing seemed a bit too weird. What would you all think of Lynne x Cat Sissel? Let me know if you'd want to see that in the reviews, and leave any questions, thoughts, or comments down there as well. Thanks again for reading, I hope to put out more content soon!_


End file.
